It's Me
by babyInfinite
Summary: Bukan hanya masalah cinta, tapi juga keluarga dan sahabat. Karena dia aku harus mengalah untuk cintaku, karena dia aku selalu menjadi nomor 2 di keluargaku, dan karena dia sahabatku menjauhiku. MyungJong / LJong, MyungYeol, WooGyu, YaDong, HunHan, ChanBaek, KrisTao. Infinite EXO fict.


Title: It's Me.

Rated: Teen

Main Cast: Lee Sung Jong.

Other Cast: Infinite Members and EXO Members.

Genre: Family, Friendship, Hurt, Romance.

Summary: Bukan hanya masalah cinta, tapi juga keluarga dan sahabat. Karena dia aku harus mengalah untuk cintaku, karena dia aku selalu menjadi nomor 2 di keluargaku, dan karena dia sahabatku menjauhiku.

Warning: GS, typo(s), alur berantakan. Angst gagal T.T

A/N: kurang dapet feel-nya klo yaoi.

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read..

.

.

.

'Ya Tuhan, ku harap aku bisa menjalani hari ini dengan baik. Berkatilah aku'

Setelah menyelesaikan rutinitas pagiku. Aku beranjak dari kasur nyamanku untuk mandi.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku, aku mengambil tasku dan beranjak ke ruang makan.

Di ruang makan sudah ada appa dan eomma. Sungguh aku sangat bahagia melihat interaksi antara appa dan eomma. Menurutku mereka sangat romantis, appa yang selalu berhasil membuat eomma tersenyum manis dan senyum manis itu akan menular pada appa yang lelah sepulang kerja, juga menular padaku. Karena senyum mereka, aku bisa melalui hari-hari terberatku di masa high school ini.

"Jongie, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di situ, hah? Kemari, kemari. Kita makan bersama. Kau itu semakin hari semakin kurus saja," walaupun eomma adalah sosok yang hangat, tapi bagaimanapun mayoritas eomma itu sama 'kan? Cerewet. Dan begitu juga eomma-ku.

"Eomma, mana mungkin aku punya waktu makan selama pekan ulangan?" Eomma mendelik padaku. Aku kan cuma berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Ya! Pekan ulanganmu kan sudah berakhir. Jangan cari alasan, kau itu sama saja seperti appa-mu sangat malas makan. Hahh..ku pikir aku adalah yeoja hebat karena aku bisa bertahan tinggal dengan kalian berdua," narsis sekali.

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kau sangat menyayangi kami kan, Yeon-ah?" Tanya appa dengan nada menggoda.

Plak

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku bisa hidup tanpa kalian. Kalian adalah alasanku hidup, Howon juga dan terutama Sungyeol," Ck, selalu saja Sungyeol yang nomor 1.

"Ahh..aku baru ingat jika kemarin Howon menelpon," apa?! Oppa menelpon?!

"EOMMA! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG PADAKU!" Ya..aku tahu berteriak pada orang tua itu berdosa, tapi kalau masalah seperti ini. Aku sudah tidak punya sopan lagi pada eomma.

"Ya! Anak kurang ajar, siapa yang memperbolehkanmu berteriak saat sedang mengunyah hah?! Setidaknya telan dulu, jangan sampai kau merusak penampilan appa hari ini," ehh?! Apa hubungannya?!

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua ini. Apa tidak ada satu hari pun tanpa saling berteriak satu sama lain?" tanya appa kalem.

"TIDAK ADA!" jawabku dengan eomma bersamaan.

"Kalian ini kompak sekali," aku menoleh pada asal suara yang -menurutku- memberikan komentar sangat liar.

"Eonnie! Apa maksudmu, hah?! Kau itu menyebalkan," aku membuang mukaku setelah mengatakan itu pada Sungyeol -eonnieku-

"Kalian itu memang kompak, pendek," ujar Sungyeol dengan nada cuek. Seenaknya saja memanggilku pendek, dasar idiot.

"Sesekali kalian harus berbelanja bersama. Aku yakin hubungan kalian akan membaik," aku hanya bisa mendelik tak suka. Ck, apa dia benar-benar tidak punya otak sehingga bisa berpikir seperti itu. Dia pikir aku sama dengannya? Yang akan nyambung dengan eomma kalau pergi bersama.

"Jangan pernah berharap, Lee Sung Yeol. Eomma tidak akan pernah mau berbelanja dengan anak itu," yaa..beginilah aku dan eomma. Saat salah satu dari kami sudah mengeluarkan kata mengejek, adu mulut kami tidak akan pernah selesai. Bahkan tetangga kami bilang jika aku dan eomma tidak seperti ibu-anak tetapi lebih seperti teman -atau lebih tepatnya musuh-.

"Aku sudah selesai, aku berangkat dulu ya," aku segera pamit saat aku melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 06.35.

"Kenapa pagi sekali?" Tanya Sungyeol.

"Tak apa, aku hanya ingin sampai lebih pagi," jawabku cuek.

"Annyeong appa, eomma," setelah mengatakan itu aku berlalu dari ruang makan dan segera berangkat ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari pekarangan rumah, aku baru sadar jika suasana pagi sangat sepi. Padahal saat aku masih junior high pada jam begini sangat ramai. Apa karena saat itu ada oppa, ya?

Hah..jalan kaki lagi. Kenapa oppa harus pergi ke Jepang sih! Memang sih dia ke sana untuk belajar, tapi kan itu artinya dia meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah.

Mengingat hal ini aku jadi merasa kesepian. Walaupun hari-hariku dihiasi dengan adu mulut dengan eomma, tapi tetap saja. Terkadang aku merasa sendiri, dan aku juga merasa iri pada Sungyeol. Apa aku salah kalau sikapku seperti ini? Aku yakin setelah aku pergi tadi, eomma dan Sungyeol sedang bermesraan. Entah eomma mengelus surai Sungyeol sambil bertanya dia mau makan apa, atau eomma yang menyuapi Sungyeol. Entah kapan aku bisa diperlakukan seperti itu.

Terlalu banyak melamun membuatku tidak sadar jika aku sudah sampai dipekarangan sekolah. Masih sepi. Aku menoleh pada jam yang digantungkan di dinding.

06.52

Pagi sekali, pantas sekolah masih sepi. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelas.

.

.

.

Di kelas, aku bisa melihat Sunggyu -sahabatku- yang sedang sibuk dengan novelnya, aku segera menuju tempatku yang berada tepat di sebelah Sunggyu.

"Annyeong, Hamster," aku membaca judul buku yang di bacanya. Sesuai dugaanku, cerita-cerita klise yang menceritakan seorang junior yang jatuh cinta pada senior-nya. Hah..hobi sekali.

"Hei..kau mencuekiku, Hamster," ujarku sambil menekan-nekan pipi chubby-nya.

"Jong, kau tidak lihat jika aku sedang membaca?" Ujarnya saat dia sudah menutup bukunya.

"Tapi kau sudah tidak membaca sekarang," jawabku dengan wajah polos yang kubuat-buat.

"Terkadang kau sangat menyebalkan, Jong. Melebihi oppa-mu," ish..aku tahu aku akan menjadi sosok menyebalkan jika diacuhkan, tapi aku kan tidak melebihi oppa. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah menceburkan salah satu junior ke selokan.

"Tapi karena aku baik..jadi lupakan yang tadi. Tumben sekali kau datang sangat pagi. Ada masalah apa denganmu, heh?" Tanya Sunggyu. Sunggyu adalah sahabatku, tentu saja dia tahu apa masalahku. Semuanya ku ceritakan padanya, begitupun dengannya.

"Entahlah, hari ini Sungyeol bangun lebih pagi. Itu artinya aku tidak punya banyak waktu dengan eomma dan appa," ahh..aku lupa bilang ya, jika sudah ada Sungyeol aku akan dianggap angin lalu oleh eomma. Itu yang membuatku malas jika harus berlama-lama dengan Sungyeol. Di rumah yang benar-benar menyayangiku hanyalah oppa, dan sayangnya dia harus pergi ke Jepang.

"Kan masih ada appa-mu, chagi," apa dia sudah lupa pada apa yang ku katakan kemarin.

"Aku kan sudah pernah bilang, appa itu hanya akan memberi perhatiannya padaku jika ada oppa di sampingku. Selebihnya tidak, dia akan memilih untuk diam. Kau pikir appa akan membelaku jika aku sedang berhadapan dengan eomma atau Sungyeol," aku jadi ingin menangis.

"Kau itu kasihan sekali. Begini saja, kau tinggal saja denganku. Aku bosan sendirian di rumah," saran yang buruk.

"Dan aku harus menjadi tempat pelampiasanmu saat kau tahu sunbae playboy-mu itu berkencan dengan yeoja lain," Sunggyu menunjukan cengirannya.

"Tentu tidak," ck, senyum palsu. Kami menghentikan obrolan kami saat kelas sudah mulai ramai. Yaa..agar tidak banyak orang yang tahu.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, aku dapat mendengar helaan nafas lega dari teman-teman sekelasku.

"Gyu-ya, ayo makan. Aku sudah sangat lapar," ujarku dengan nada memelas.

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Salahmu sendiri, memangnya tadi pagi kau tidak sarapan," tanya Sunggyu padaku.

"Ck, tentu tidak, Gyu-ya. Aku kan sudah bilang jika tadi pagi Sungyeol bangun lebih cepat. Mana aku tahan lama-lama seruangan dengannya," jawabku ketus. Selama tidak ada eomma dan Sungyeol, aku memang selalu memanggil Sungyeol tanpa embel-embel 'eonnie'. Memang sih, Sunggyu pernah menegurku, tapi ku anggap sebagai angin lalu. Baru saja aku mau melangkahkan kakiku menuju surga -kantin- sampai

"Saengie~ ayo kita ke kantin bersama, kau pasti lapar 'kan? Tadi kau tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu," kenapa dia harus kemari?!

Aku menolehkan kepalaku pada seisi kelas, yang kulihat hanyalah tatapan kagum dan memuja dari kaum adam pada Sungyeol. Menyebalkan! Selalu saja dia!

"Tidak perlu eonnie. Aku dengan Sunggyu saja," aku memberikan senyum manisku.

"Tidak, tidak. Kalian ikut saja ya? Sekalian ku kenalkan pada teman-temanku," ck, lagi-lagi dengan alasan ini. Mana mungkin Sunggyu menolak untuk bertemu dengan pangeran playboy-nya itu.

"Ne, eonnie. Sudahlah, Jong-ah. Ikut saja. Sungyeol eonnie kan sudah capek-capek kemari, masa kau mau membiarkannya pergi dengan tangan hampa," ujar Sunggyu dengan nada membujuk. Kalau sudah begini mau bagaimana lagi.

"Tapi eonnie yang bayar," aku menjawab dengan nada cuek, setelah itu aku mulai melangkahkan kakiku menuju kantin.

Aku bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Sungyeol pada Sunggyu. Hah..entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

.

.

.

Kantin ramai sekali, aku tidak yakin kami akan mendapat tempat.

"Jongie mau makan apa?" Tanya Sungyeol lembut padaku. Tapi sekali aku sudah tidak suka, maka aku tidak akan pernah suka.

"Aku tidak mau makan. Aku mendadak kenyang," aku baru mau berbalik. Tapi gerakanku terhenti saat Sungyeol berkata dengan nada memohon padaku.

"Jongie, jangan seperti ini. Kau harus makan. Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataan eomma kalau kau sudah semakin kurus?" Memangnya apa peduli eomma padaku, asal kau terpenuhi Lee Sung Yeol, semuanya hanya angin lalu bagi eomma. Hah..tapi kalau aku menolak Sungyeol pasti bilang pada eomma dan itu berarti aku akan bermasalah dengan eomma.

"Baiklah, terserah eonnie saja," ujarku malas. Aku pun dapat melihat Sunggyu tersenyum senang padaku. Bilang saja karena akan bertemu dengan pangeranmu, Gyu-ya.

Setelah membeli makanan, aku menolehkan pandanganku ke seluruh pelosok kantin, dan hasilnya tidak ada satupun tempat yang kosong.

"Kajja, saengi, Gyu-ya," ajak Sungyeol.

"Tapi tempatnya penuh semua, eonnie," ujar Sunggyu.

"Tenang saja..kita akan mendapat tempat," ujarnya santai.

Aku dan Sunggyu mengikuti Sungyeol. Dari tempatku sekarang aku bisa melihat ada seorang yeoja yang melambaikan tangannya pada Sungyeol. Sungyeol segera berjalan kesana, tentu aku dan Sunggyu mengikuti dari belakang.

"Ahh..kupikir kalian tidak akan menyisahkan tempat untukku," ujar Sungyeol pada teman-temannya -salah satunya yang tadi melambai-. Ehmm..5 namja dan 5 yeoja -ditambah Sungyeol-. Aku berani bertaruh mereka adalah group populer.

"Tentu aku akan menyisahkan tempat untukmu. Kau pikir aku sejahat mereka," ujar yeoja yang tadi melambaikan tangan sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh pada 2 namja yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Yaa..kenapa aku lagi?" Ujar salah satu namja yang diberikan pandangan membunuh oleh yeoja tadi.

"Kau pasti mau memberikannya pada yeoja yang kau kencani kan, Nam Woo Hyun," mendengar nama pangeran playboy Sunggyu disebut aku langsung menoleh pada Sunggyu. Ternyata wajahnya langsung cerah. Ku pikir dia akan pundung lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu karena mendengar kalau pangerannya kencan dengan yeoja lain.

"Duduklah, Yeol-ah. Aku mau melanjutkan curhatku," yeoja itu mempersilahkan Sungyeol duduk. Hell! Apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan Sunggyu. Hah..harusnya tadi aku memang tidak ikut.

"Kalian juga duduklah," baguslah Sungyeol mengingat kami, aku dan Sunggyu duduk berdampingan. Yang bearti Sunggyu berhadapan dengan pangeran playboy-nya. Hah..anak ini tidak berhenti tersenyum dari tadi.

"Teman-teman perkenalkan ini adikku, Lee Sung Jong, dan ini temannya, Kim Sung Gyu. Mereka berdua setingkat dibawah kita. Artinya mereka setingkat denganmu, Sehun-ah," ujar Sungyeol memperkenalkan kami.

"Hmm..aku tahu, noona. Mereka sekelas denganku," ujar Sehun -namja berwajah paling datar di angkatanku-.

"Ahh..jinjja? Artinya aku bisa menitipkan dongsaengku padamu, Hun-ah," apa?! Dia pikir aku anak kecil apa, yang harus dititipkan sana sini.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, Lee Sung Yeol!" Aku dapat merasakan aura gelap di sekitar yeoja yang baru saja berteriak pada Sungyeol.

Ahh..aku tahu yeoja itu. Dia Xi Lu Han, anak pindahan dari China dan langsung di sukai oleh 70% namja di angkatanku. Yaa..termasuk Sehun, pemuda albino berwajah datar, tapi tampan -harus ku akui itu-.

"Ahh..tidak usah marah, Lu. Aku kan hanya bercanda," ujar Sungyeol dengan cengirannya. Melihat cara bergaulnya, sepertinya aku tidak perlu bertanya kenapa dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang begitu populer.

"Ahh..Myungsoo-ya, kau harus berkenalan dengan dongsaengku," ujar Sungyeol menjulurkan tanganku ke arah namja yang dia panggil Myungsoo itu.

"Kim Myung Soo," ujar namja itu menjabat tanganku. Ku lihat-lihat, dia tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sehun. Sama-sama datar.

"Lee Sung Jong," ujarku pelan.

"Nam Woo Hyun!" Aku menoleh pada Woohyun yang dipanggil oleh Sungyeol.

"Jangan coba-coba mengganggu Sunggyu!" ujar Sungyeol tajam. Ck, harusnya dia tahu kalau itulah yang Sunggyu tunggu-tunggu. Bodoh. Dasar tidak peka.

"Ahh..jadi dia adik kesayangan Howonie oppa," aku menoleh saat telingaku menangkap nama oppa-ku.

"Perkenalkan, aku Jang Dong Woo. Aku teman sekelas Sungyeol," ternyata yeoja yang tadi melambai pada Sungyeol itu bernama Dongwoo. Pasti orang yang ramah. Berkenalan dengan orang baru pun, dia memberikan senyum yang begitu ramah.

"Lee Sung Jong," balasku.

"Jongie-ya, dia adalah penggemar berat Howon oppa," kata Sungyeol dengan nada menggoda pada yeoja bernama Dongwoo itu. Yeoja bernama Dongwoo itu langsung merona. Ohh menyukai oppa 'kah? Tapi sayangnya aku tidak akan melepaskan oppa-ku dengan mudah untukmu, sunbae.

Setelah sesi perkenalan selesai, akhirnya aku bisa menyantap makananku. Aku memang sedang saaaangat lapar, mengingat tadi pagi aku tidak menghabiskan sarapanku. Seperempat saja tidak sampai.

"Pelan-pelan saja," aku menoleh pada arah suara itu. Kim Myung Soo.

"Apa masalahmu?" Tanyaku sedikit ketus, aku tidak suka jika ada orang yang mengganggu kegiatanku.

"Yaa..tidak nyaman saja jika melihat seorang yeoja yang berantakan sepertimu," mwo? Siapa dia yang berani mengaturku, kurang kerjaan sekali.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau adalah adik Lee Sung Yeol yang begitu sempurna,"

Brak

Aku mendobrak meja dengan keras, aku tidak peduli dengan tanganku yang akan memerah nanti.

"YA! Aku tahu aku memang tidak sesempurna Lee Sung Yeol, tapi bagaimanapun aku tetaplah aku! Dan kau tidak berhak untuk menghinaku!" Setelah mengatakan itu aku beranjak dari tempatku.

"Jongie, tunggu!" Sungyeol menahan tanganku.

"APA?!" Aku tidak peduli jika setelah ini aku akan bermasalah dengan eomma. Aku benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Jongie, jangan marah ya? Myungsoo orangnya memang seperti itu kalau mood-nya sedang buruk," apa peduliku?!

"Terserah kalau kau mau membela temanmu itu, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui, Lee Sung Yeol! Aku lelah!" Aku menghempaskan tangannya dan pergi dari situ.

Aku tidak peduli jika aku menarik perhatian seluruh kantin karena tadi berteriak pada yeoja yang mereka puja. Yang ku rasakan hanyalah amarah dalam diriku. Hah..yang sekarang ku butuhkan hanyalah waktu untuk menenangkan diriku, yaa..menenangkan pikiranku.

.

.

.

Saat aku membuka pintu atap, aku langsung disambut oleh angin yang membelai wajahku. Setidaknya aku bisa merasa lebih tenang di sini.

Aku terduduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan sekolah, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di sini.

Di sini, aku mengeluarkan semua yang ku pendam selama ini. Tentang kebencianku karena aku selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan Sungyeol, tentang perhatian semua orang yang hanya tertuju pada Sungyeol, dan tentang kerinduanku pada Howon oppa dan pada sosok pelindungku. Sosok yang selalu melindungiku di taman kanak-kanak dulu. Tapi menghilang entah kemana.

"Howon oppa, kembalilah. Hanya kau yang ku miliki sekarang. Aku lelah oppa. Aku lelah,"

.

.

.

tbc

Maaf kalau udah pernah dapet crita yang mirip-mirip. Soalnya author tiba-tiba dapet inspirasi wktu baca satu quote. Hehe..author juga minta maaf klo menurut reader crita ini bosenin, gaje, pasaran, ga bagus. Bagaimanapun author tetaplah manusia yang tak luput dari salah, jadi tolong maafkan. Maaf banyak ngmong. Sekian *bow*


End file.
